Double Trouble
by Sorceress Cysso
Summary: When Danny has another ghost villian to face, he's accidently transported to Timmy's room. There, Timmy and Danny switch lives. CHAPTER 3 IS NOW UP!
1. Double Trouble Chapter 1

Double Trouble

A Danny Phantom/Fairly Oddparents Crossover

Chapter 1

The Big Switcharoo

**14-year-old Daniel Fenton sat on a bench in the Amity Park Mall, waiting for his friend to come out of the Computer Store. Danny sighed. Only he and his friends knew he was half ghost, but his problem was that he captured and sent back almost every ghost in the Ghost Zone. His powers were almost useless. He hadn't seen a single ghost in weeks. Then, his breath was cold. Danny looked around and smiled. No one was around; the mall was almost empty. Danny whispered to himself "Going ghost!" and a circle of energy surrounded his stomach and back, and split into two, one circle moving towards his head, the other heading towards his feet. As the circles passed his body, his clothes changed. When the circles reached their destinations, they faded, leaving Danny's ghost half, Danny Phantom. His blue eyes had turned glowing green, and his black hair was now snow white.**

** Only a few seconds after his transformation, a portal was ripped open in the air next to Danny. Two girls came out; both looked just like each other. They both held a metal spear in their hand. The girls had black hair down to their waists, and green outfits that looked like bikini tops and skirts down to their ankles.**

**"Double Trouble, boil and bubble," the girls said in unison. "Phantom burns, caught in rubble." They raised their hands, and boulders fell from the sky. Danny gasped, trying to dodge them all.**

**"Who are you?" Danny asked demandingly while dodging more boulders. **

**"We are Double and Trouble," the girls said once again in unison. "We may talk unison and also rhyme, but you have committed an awful crime."**

**"What?!" Danny yelled. "I didn't do anything!"**

**"We'd beg to differ, yes indeed. But to punish you, we'll make you bleed. Now it's time for you to die, Phantom burns so now goodbye!" Double and Trouble raised their spears and energy came shooting out of the tips. Danny gasped again, trying to dodge all their blows. "Come now Phantom don't deny, we know that you aren't a good guy!" More beams shot at Danny.**

**Danny noticed the portal was still in back of Double and Trouble. "If I can push them in, I might be able to push them back where they came from…" Danny charged at the girls, knocking them back into the portal they came from. As they went in, Trouble grabbed Danny's shirt, pulling him in with them. The portal sealed behind the three. "Oh crap, I'm stuck!"**

**"Phantom, Phantom, please play fa"-**

**"Shut up!" Danny yelled. "Just shut up!" Danny flew past the two, trying to find an exit to the place. Danny looked behind him, seeing that Double and Trouble was on his tail. Danny flew fast, but Double flew past him, ripping a portal before the three, sending them all flying through a child's bedroom. **

**Danny stopped short, but the twins went crashing through the window, sending them outside. "Well, that helped," Danny said to himself.**

**"Who are you and what are you doing in my room?" Danny looked over his shoulder to see what looked like a ten-year-old boy.**

**"The better question is," Danny said, "why are you wearing pink?" The boy narrowed his eyes.**

**"I can get my parents. They'll arrest you for breaking into my room."**

**"Well, don't. I'm here because I'm a protector of Amity Park."**

**"Well, you're in Dimmsdale genius."**

**"Good for me"-**

**Danny and the kid were pushed back into the portal by Trouble and Double; they snuck back into the room by the window. The girls closed the portal as they followed the boys. "Who is that?" they asked Danny, pointing to the boy.**

**"My name is Timmy," he said. "Timmy Turner. Now, please answer me why you kidnapped me!" Danny elbowed the kid to shut him up. Double and Trouble grinned. They raised their arms, and Timmy and Danny were surrounded by rotating light. The light closed in on them both, and the two fainted…**

"**Timmy… Timmy… Timmy!" Danny woke up with a jolt. "Timmy…are you okay?" Danny looked up to see a pink haired woman. She was shorted than usual, however, and she had wings sprouting from her back and a yellow crown on her head. Her eyes were also pink. "Timmy, why is your hair black? Timmy?"**


	2. Double Trouble Chapter 2

Double Trouble

A Danny Phantom/Fairly Oddparents Crossover

Chapter 2

Ember's Cyooooooot…

"Danny?" Timmy opened his eyes. Apparently he had fainted earlier, but he forgot about it…he remember two girls, twins. And that boy…he had white hair. Timmy looked up and gasped. A boy and a girl were staring down at him.

"Danny, are you okay?" the girl asked.

"I'm fine Tootie," Timmy asked. "But why are you calling me Danny? And where's your glasses?" The boy started to snicker.

"Shut up," the girl said to the boy.

"Hey, AJ," Timmy said. "What happened? You look like a nerd, not a super genius." Now the girl started laughing.

"Look," the boy said. "Danny, what's up with you? You're hair's brown, and you've got an overbite!" Timmy frowned. "In any case, my name's Tucker, not AJ."

"And I'm Sam," the girl said. "Not Tootie."

"Okay," Timmy said. He looked down at himself. "Ah!" he cried out. Timmy was defiantly not in his normal body. Not only was he wearing different clothes, his body looked like a teenager's, not a ten-year-old's!

Suddenly, a portal was ripped open in mid-air. "Those two!" The twins from earlier came out of the portal.

"Hello Phantom, how are you?" they said. "We are fine, but you'll be blue. Somebody you will remember, an old friend her name is Ember!" Sam and Tucker gasped, but Timmy hardly flinched.

"So?" Timmy asked. "What's so bad about a girl named Ember?"

"Well, she's almighty now!" Out of the portal came a girl with blue hair in a ponytail. Timmy turned around and gasped. But it wasn't an "Oh my freakin' god!' gasp…it was a different kind of gasp.

Timmy started drooling. "Heh, she's puuuurdy…" Sam went wide-eyed and slapped Timmy.

"You dolt!" she yelled. "She is not pretty! She is evil!" Timmy snapped out of himself.

"What do you mean?" he asked. "Sam," Timmy added. "She's really cute." Unfortuantly, Ember heard this.

"YOU THINK I'M CUTE?!" she roared. She shot an energy beam at Timmy and Sam, knocking them backwards.

"Danny!" Tucker yelled from behind a bench; he had taken cover when Ember arrived. "You've got to go ghost!" _Go ghost?_ Timmy thought. _What the heck is he talking about?_


	3. Double Trouble Chapter 3

Double Trouble

Chapter 3

Wanda, Cosmo, and Crocker

"Will you quit calling me Timmy?" Danny snapped. He looked down at his body and yelled. He was in the same clothes as Timmy Turner. He looked up at the lady. "Oh… You think I'm Timmy… But, I'm Danny. Danny Fenton. And you are?"

"You aren't Timmy?" the lady asked. She seemed to panic. "This isn't good… This isn't good…" A green-haired, green-eyed man seemed to 'poof' out of no where. He was the same size as the lady, and they both had wings and a crown.

"Hi Timmy!" the green-haired man said, waving. Danny looked into his green eyes. His first instinct: green eyes mean a ghost.

"Going ghost!" Danny cried. But nothing happened. The man looked at Timmy. "GHOST!" Danny cried.

"Where?" the man said. He looked around. "Is it invisible?"

"Cosmo, stop being stupid. Timmy obviously has amnesia or something."

"WHO ARE YOU!" Danny yelled. The man and lady looked to Danny.

"We're your Fairy Godparents, silly," the man said. "I'm Cosmo, and she's Wanda."

"There's no such things as Fairy Godparents."

"Yup. He's got amnesia."

"I DO NOT HAVE AMNESIA!" Danny roared. "There are no such things as Fairy Godparents, I'm not Timmy, and I'm dreaming! I know it!"

"Timmy…"

"MY NAME IS DANNY!" Cosmo and Wanda seemed frightened. Danny didn't mean to scare them. "Oh, alright. You can call me Timmy, but just until I find some way to get back to Amity Park."

"Timmy! Get down here or you'll miss the bus!" Danny rubbed his eyes and tried to get himself awake. He crawled down the stairs and into the kitchen. A couple (most likely Timmy's real parents), was sitting at the breakfast table, eating their breakfast. Danny got himself some food, walked back up the stairs, got dressed, basically what he did every morning in Amity Park.

Danny waited outside, next to the school bus. He was carrying a pink book and a green backpack. Little did he know, that was Cosmo and Wanda.

The school bus came. Danny got on and was drove to school. There, he walked inside, bored as ever, and got himself to where he thought his first period class was. Mr. Crocker's room, Wanda and Cosmo had told him this morning.

As Danny sat in the seat in the front, the teacher, Mr. Crocker walked inside. "Good morning class," Mr. Crocker said. "Today, we will not only talk about Fairies, but also Ghosts." Danny gulped. He knew this couldn't be good.

Mr. Crocker drew something on the chalk board. It looked like Wanda and one of the Ectopusses Danny once fought. "With the power of a Fairy Godparent"-Danny almost laughed when Mr. Crocker spazzed as he said 'Fairy Godparent'-"a ghost could be teleported from some random town to here in Dimsdale! One of us could be a ghost person… One of us could have Fairy Godparents"-Spazzation-"Timmy Turner!" Danny looked up at his spazztastic teacher.

"Yes Mr. Crocker?"

"Get up here."

"Yes Mr. Crocker." Danny nodded and got up out of his seat. He walked up to Mr. Spazz and smiled weakly. Crocker sniffed him. Danny seemed very puzzled. _Does he do this everyone?_

Crocker narrowed his eyes. "I smell a ghost…"


End file.
